Thoughts
by Blazer Dude
Summary: Set after ep. 64 Crow is thinking. Thinking about what he has done and what he could do and how it is connected to the mark on his arm that has just appeared. Luckily someone is there to help him think it through.


_Thoughts_

It lay upon his forearm as if it had always been there, always sat there smiling toothily up at him, knowing something he didn't perhaps. It was ridiculous of course…it was just a tail after all.

Crow chuckled softly, of everything that had happened why did that seem the only thing that was ridiculous to him?

He had spent time battling 'Dark Signers' with Yusei, Jack and the others, had watched as Satellites peoples were stolen and then returned and had witnessed Goodwin's Betrayal of his city and the rise of the King of the Underworld. Then there was the matter of the birthmark now upon his arm.

Birthmark. He hadn't been born with this. But for all he knew it was permanent, more like a tattoo or a scar.

Crow Hogan was currently in the Twins place lying on a sofa inspecting the new addition to his body. The sun was beginning to rise over the city and the Tops residence gave a stunning view of the city. Crow turned his gave briefly to that window, contemplating the irony that someone at the bottom of the social strata had soared so high.

But was that his doing?

Goodwin had spoken of Fate throughout his battle against him and how you could only go against a fate by becoming a God. At the time Yusei, Jack and he had opposed this but then it happened. He was marked. A Crimson Dragon Signer.

He was a representative of a god and that made him have his doubts. Had he only got this far because of an all powerful entity watching over him and waiting for the time to brand him and change the course of his life? Or was he always a signer? Just waiting to be branded, the next link in the chain of destiny?

His efforts suddenly felt less important, less significant. Strange considering he had saved the world but what was he next to the world after all? Was he more now he was a Signer? Was he above people? Had he become what the Neo Domino Upper class had considered itself but with justification?

So many questions. So little answers.

As he lay there he heard the patter of feet behind him, he craned his neck round.

"Oh. Hello Crow." It was Luka. She was dressed in a pair of red pyjamas and was clutching stair railings. She had been mid descent when she had noticed him. "Did you not sleep?"

Crow sat up a bit and placed his hand over his arm. He grinned. "No. I couldn't sleep."

She nodded and continued downwards and made her way to the kitchen. "Would you like a cup of milk?"

"No thank you." He said warmly. One thing hadn't changed. His attitude to children.

When she came walking back in she took a seat next to him and they briefly sat watching the sun rise, casting long shadows over everything and scorching what wasn't shrouded in a yellow blaze.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked turning to her as he finished taking a sip of her drink.

"Lua was talking in his sleep again." She chuckled quietly to herself. "I think he was dreaming of Power Tool Dragon and himself fighting Demak again."

Crow frowned and she noticed quickly adding. "He seems to enjoy the dream. Doesn't sound like a nightmare."

"He could have died and he enjoyed duelling a Dark Signer?" He enquired. "He wasn't even a Signer."

"You weren't when you duelled Bommer." She retorted taking another sip, catching Crow off guard.

He glanced down at his arm, still covered by his hand.

"You're right." He admitted. "Then I wasn't."

Luka looked down at his arm where his new birthmark was situated. "Is there something wrong Crow?"

He didn't know why he talked to her for the rest of his days but for some reason he did. Sometimes some problems you didn't share with others, you solved alone and usually these problems were not ones you divulged with kids. He genuinely felt this was a time this mattered.

Maybe it was because she was what he was. But why not talk to Yusei or Jack?

Maybe because she was almost a stranger to him. But then there was Aki who was older.

Maybe it was just a result of lack of sleep. It didn't matter in the end.

He smiled softly. "Yes please."

"What is it then?"

"This." He held his arm out and revealed what had been but two days ago part of Yusei. "I look at this mark and I get so many doubts, so many questions. More then you I know, you were born with yours but me…I don't know."

He brushed a hand through his hair and she nodded thoughtfully.

"I just keep thinking of Goodwin and all his words of Destiny and Fate and Gods and Men and I can't help but wonder; has all I done been as a result of me or as a result of fate. Maybe even as a result of the Crimson Dragon."

"Well…" Luka began softly, he began to feel bad. He was asking her to try and unscramble his insecurities. "Everyone is born the same and after that what they do is what decides if they are special."

She looked down at her own mark and showed it up to crow, the claw shape clear on her skin. "I never knew the Crimson Dragon. Yusei never knew the Crimson Dragon. Jack never knew the Crimson Dragon. Aki never knew the Crimson Dragon. You never knew the Crimson Dragon. We only ever knew the Crimson Dragon when Jack and Yusei duelled those times and when we us four where together in the temple with…with Rudgers' arm."

She looked toward the window again. "I think that's because, well, we are the Crimson Dragon."

Crow blinked. "What?"

"Well, the Crimson Dragon doesn't control us. We control it. If it was as important as it should be it wouldn't need the signers." She looked up at him again, a soft smile on her face. "Our unity made us who we are. Without unity we can't compare ourselves. We can't judge our actions, and our actions make us. We make fate. Goodwin proved that."

Crow looked down at her after the image of the former legendary D-wheeler turned Dark signer regurgitated into his mind. He then smiled. "You're very smart for a kid."

"Thanks." She looked down with a slight blush at the comment, sipping again at her milk. "I have to be to live with Lua."

Crow laughed which made her giggle slightly. The comfortable silence resumed.

"I guess you have a lot of shoes to fill don't you." Crow commented suddenly.

The girl looked up from her milk. "Pardon? What do you mean?"

"Well, you see to be more mature than Lua so I'd assume you are the more the voice of reason. The voice of a parent in this house, and then there's the whole signer-thing. You've had to grow up abit faster than usual."

A look of thoughtfulness moved over her face. "I suppose."

"I never had anything to be responsible for when I was younger." Explained Crow. "It was just Crow Hogan. I suppose that loneliness was what drew me to Duel Monsters and in turn to Jack and Yusei…and after that the Satellite Orphans. I was trying to…find others."

"Jack and Yusei." Luka said. "You three are like brothers aren't you."

Crow nodded. The sun now rising fast. "All my life I wanted something to live for, someone and then I found them. But it always felt like that wasn't enough so the children came into my life. Still not enough. I don't know whether I was just being greedy or something but I wanted glory. I wanted admiration. Goodwin was the guy I idolized when he jumped the Daedalus. I wanted to soar like him. Having responsibility felt like I was making something of my life. But now…"

He checked his mark again, as if to see whether it was still there. "For the first time since forever I'm. I'm scared…of the responsibility…I'm no world hero…I'm no holy man, I'm just Crow."

Luke sighed and placed her hand over his. He jerked his head toward her.

"You're not alone." She simply said and in her eyes he saw answers. She shared his questions, the doubts and the fears, and if she had these thoughts then why not Yusei or Jack or Aki?

The weight began to lift from his shoulders, still there but now approachable.

He smiled widely and serenely at the young twin and embraced her in a maternal sort of hug which she returned in kind.

"Thank you." He simply said.


End file.
